ROL Timeline of Bleach
The Road of Legend's Timeline of Bleach is a extensive list detailing the major events of the Bleach Universe. The dates provided are in chronological order relative to before and after defection of the . The Joukou Period The Joukou Period (成劫, Jōkō, lit. “''Aeon of Formation''”) is a period in the cosmic timeline that lasted from 14,000,000,000 BAD to 250,000 BAD. This period marks the longest era in history, accounting for the formation of the universe and the spiritual and physical worlds. The events of the Joukou period are known only to a few ancient individuals. :c. 14,000,000,000 Before Aizen's Defection :*Creation of the Universe. :*The is born. :*The Void King (空王, Kūō), the god of destruction and progenitor of hollow essence, is born. :**Known to the spirit world as Sombra Rey (闇の与主 (ブラ・レイ) sonbura rei, Spanish for “''Shadow King''”, Japanese for “''Bringer of Darkness''”). :**Known only to the Soul King as the manifestation of "Oblivion", whose existence predates the creation of the universe. :c. 4,540,000,000 BAD :*Formation of the . :*Formation of . :*Formation of the Beast Realm. :*Formation of . :c. 2,750,000,000 BAD :*'Battle of Gods' (神の戦い, Kami no Tatakai). :**The Soul King vs. The Void King. :***The Void King severs the Soul King's right arm, giving birth to . :c. 2,700,000,000 BAD :*The Void King is defeated. :**He retreats to a pocket dimension of his design to recover from battle. This dimension would later become Hueco Mundo, home of the . :*Formation of . :c. 1,000,000,000 BAD :*Shinryū, the dragon god, is born. :**Also known as The Ancient One (古来自, Korai-ji) :c. 960,000,000 BAD :*The Tenryū Clan is founded by Shinryū. :c. 65,000,000 BAD :*An Asteroid hits the Human World, ending the days of the dinosaurs. :**All the primal souls of the dinosaurs cross into Hueco Mundo en masse, merging together to become Dios Tirano, an ancient colossal Kaiju-Hollow of immeasurable destructive power. The Juukou Period The Juukou Period (住劫, Jūkō, lit. “''Aeon of Existence''”) is the first major period in human history that lasted from 250,000 BAD to 10,000 BAD. This period marks the beginning of human life in the World of the Living. Recounts of this period are mostly regarded as legend to the people of Soul Society. :c. 250,000 BAD :*Appearance of the earliest . :*Appearance of the earliest hollows (born from human ). :c. 245,000 BAD :*Founding of the Genji Clan, the oldest (human) clan in Soul Society, composed of the earliest primitive humans. :c. 220,000 BAD :*Formation of The Four Horsemen (四騎士, Yonkishi), four of the earliest and most powerful hollow disciples of the Void King. :**Each Horsemen represents an aspect of death: Death (Incarnate), Famine, War and Pestilence. :c. 200,000 BAD :*First contact between humans and hollows. :c. 199,999 BAD :*'The First Spirit World War' (第一次霊界大戦, Daiichiji Reikai Taisen), alternatively known as The Great War (大戦, Taisen). :**The Soul King, Mimihagi, Shinryū vs. The Void King and the Four Horsemen. :***Mimihagi falls in battle, and subsequently enshrined in Eastern Rukongai. :**Tenryuu clan vs The Void King’s army. :c. 100,000 BAD :*'The Day of the Dragon' (竜日, Ryunichi), The name of the day that marked the end of the First Spirit World War. :**The Void King is defeated and sealed in the moon of Hueco Mundo. :**The Four Horsemen are defeated and sealed away in various locations in Hueco Mundo. :*The Tenryuu Clan becomes the guardians of the earliest humans, protecting them from hollows. :**This gives rise to the mythology that dragons were a symbol of power, luck, and protection in the World of the Living. :*With the near destruction of all worlds, The Soul King creates a separate dimension and establishes his with the purpose of focusing solely on maintaining the flow of in and out of Soul Society. :**This mighty feat left the Soul King in a physically weakened state indefinitely. :**The Soul King passed on the duty of governance to the people of Soul Society, the earliest iteration of the is established in the heart of . The Bosatsu Period The Bosatsu Period (菩薩時代, Bosatsu Jidai, lit. “''Era of Bodhisattva”) is a period in history that lasted from 10,000 BAD to 6,000 BAD. The period marks the timeframe in which the physical and spiritual worlds were under the guardianship of Shaka Nyorai. Fueled by compassion for all living things, Shaka Nyorai ascended into Buddhahood and preserved the balance of the universe. Because of the lack of historical evidence that survived to the modern age, tales from the Bosatsu Jidai are often regarded as myth and legend. :'c. 10,000 BAD''' :*Shaka Nyorai is born. :c. 9,965 BAD :*After 49 days of meditation under a Bodhi tree in the World of the Living, Shaka Nyorai achieves Enlightenment, ascending to Buddhahood. :**Shaka Nyorai became known as “'Buddha'” (仏, Butsu). :** became Buddha’s earliest and most well-known disciple. :c. 9,900 BAD :*Shaka Nyorai establishes the Ryozanpaku (梁山泊, "Where the Strong and Ambitious Gathers"), a dojo where he teaches the Katsujinken (活人拳, “Fist of Life”) philosophy. :**Katsujinken is the belief among martial artists that it is a person’s duty to preserve life and pursue spiritual enlightenment. :**Shaka Nyorai built the dojo within the Kaigen-ji (開眼寺, "Temple of Spiritual Awakening") of northern Soul Society. :**The Ryozanpaku later becomes an important destination in a martial artist's pilgrimage as the it is widely regarded as the birthplace of . :c. 8831 BAD :*Founding of the Amekaze Clan :c. 8000 BAD :*Founding of the Seito Clan :c. 7001 BAD :*Daruma is born. :c. 7000 BAD :*Founding of the Gozen Clan. :c. 6982 BAD :*Daruma becomes the second disciple of Shaka Nyorai. :**Daruma begins writing a journal accounting for his life under the apprenticeship of Buddha. In the book includes the many lessons hes learned and stories that he has witnessed. :c. 6974 BAD :*A massive drought hits the southern region of Soul Society, causing famine and death. :**The Amekaze Clan migrates eastward in search of a new home. :***Crossing the Muhensai Ocean of Soul Society, they come across the Fukutsu Islands, an uninhabited paradise. This became the new home of the Amekaze Clan. :c. 6005 BAD :*Sun Wukong, upset with the outcome of the Great War, warred against Soul Society, marking the beginning of the Arrancar Bloodwar :**Near annihilation of the Genji Clan. :** , a renowned blacksmith who was known as “'God of the Sword'" (刀神, Toshin), forged for the people of Soul Society. :*Sun Wukong's forces attack Okehazama, a city in western Soul Society. :**Tomoe Gozen, a local farmer, swordsman and archer, takes up leadership of the city's resistance after the regions top general is killed. :***Tomoe Gozen's resistance force successfully defends Okehazama :*After defending Okehazama, Tomoe Gozen rallies neighboring towns and villages to band together with Okehazama to protect their land. :c. 6001 BAD :*End of the Arrancar Bloodwar. :**Shaka Nyorai confronted Sun Wukong in the World of the Living on the summit of Mount Huaguo. :***According to legend, the reach of Buddha’s palm spanned thousands of miles. Trapping Sun Wukong, Shaka Nyorai performed an in the heart of the mountain. :*Ichibē Hyōsube was granted the title "Monk who Calls the Real Name" (真名呼和尚, Manako Oshō) by the Soul King. :**Due to being the disciple of Buddha, Ichibē was far advanced along the path of Enlightenment. Because of this, Ichibē was able to perceive the true nature of all sentient beings and objects. He was effectively able to discern the true name of all things. :*Formation of the . :**Forseeing the threat of future wars looming in his land, the Soul King establishes the Royal Guard, an organization dedicated to protecting him. :***Ichibē Hyōsube and Ōetsu Nimaiya are recruited due to their contribution to Soul Society. :*With the world in balance, and the arrival of the first to protect the physical world, The Tenryuu clan’s time protecting humanity ends. :c. 6000 BAD :*Last historical account of Shaka Nyorai. :**Having completed his work on earth, Shaka Nyorai transcended existence and became one with the universe. :*After the war, Daruma embarks on a journey of self-discovery; one that would take him all over Soul Society. :**During his travels, Daruma spread the good words of Shaka Nyorai (later known as Buddhism) and his philosophies of Katsujinken. :**This journey later became known as Musha Shugyō (武者修行, "Warriors Pilgrimage"). :***The Musha Shugyō is martial arts tradition rooted in Katsujinken where an individual goes on a journey of self-discovery. During their odyssey, Martial artists hone their skills for the purpose of (among many others) furthering one’s inner growth and achieving spiritual balance. :**Daruma recorded the details of his travels into a journal (the same journal used during his tutelage under Shaka Nyorai) named Sanzaien Minarai (三罪猿見習い, "Three Sinning Monkeys Looking and Learning"). The Warring States Period The Warring States Period (戦国時代, Sengoku Jidai, lit. “''Era of Civil War''”) was a period in Soul Society history that lasted from 6,000BAD to 997BAD. This period was often regarded as the bloodiest era in Soul Society history where numerous factions and clans vie for control of Seireitei. Numerous landmark events occurred during this time frame that plunged the world into turmoil and chaos again and again. However, due to constant war, Soul Society was ill-prepared to combat the Wandenreich’s Quincy invasion at the end of the era. It is during this era of strife that legendary figures such as Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Yachiru Unohana, Sojiro Hoshin, Hiruzen Kusanagi, Kakuzen Yakumo, and Yoko Sayaka made their marks in the annals of Soul Society history. :c. 2100 BAD :* founds the . :**Shigekuni Yamamoto adopts Shutara Senjumaru’s Shihakusho design as the symbol of his school. The Enman Period The Enman Period (戦族 時代, Enman Jidai, lit. “''Era of Peace and Tranquility''”) was a period in Soul Society history that lasted from 997 BAD to 300 BAD. After witnessing the sheer amount of bloodshed and lives lost in the Sengoku Jidai, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sought to bring peace and maintain the balance of the worlds for future generations. Often remembered as the “'Halcyon Days of Peace'” (五風十雨, Gofūjūu), this period is marked with the establishment of the Gotei 13, a force for good in the universe. :c. 996 BAD :*Unsatisfied with the aftermath of the Quincy Invasion, and the direction of peace the Gotei is going, Hiko Kusanagi challenges Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for control of the Gotei 13. :**Hiko Kusanagi is defeated by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and banished from Seireitei. :*No longer wanting to return to the Gozen clan, Sojiro Hoshin takes up the life of a wanderer to help those he come across. :**Due to the enormous amount of physical stress placed on the body and Reiryoku needed to perform his self-taught Zantetsuken-Ryū (斬鉄剣流, lit. "Iron-Breaking Sword Style") while maintaining divine speeds, Sojiro suffered irreparable damage to his body during the Quincy War. :***As time goes on, his muscles continue to degrade. :c. 990 BAD :*No longer wishing to walk the path of vengeance along the rest of their race, Marielle Schrodinger and Strahd von Zarovich leaves the Wandenreich. :**The two traveled the spiritual realms, settling atop Mt. Senjo in . :c. 983 BAD :*In the Human World, Sojiro Hoshin tracks down an ominous individual with a Shihakusho made of black and red Reiryoku, and rings in his gold-glowing eyes. :**In his incredibly weakened state, Sojiro fights the Shinigami(?) for over an hour. :***In a blinding flash, Sojiro is knocked across the fabric of dimensions, plummeting from the sky into the Muhensai Ocean of Soul Society. :*Marielle Schrodinger comes across an unconscious Sojiro Hoshin washed along the shores of Shinjuhama (真珠浜, lit. "Pearl Beach"). :**Taking Sojiro back to Mt. Senjo, Marielle nursed him back to "proper" health. :c. 980 BAD :*Taiyohime Shinoda is born to Marielle Schrodinger and Sojiro Hoshin. :**Sojiro Hoshin passes away shortly before her birth due to his ongoing health degradation. :**Strahd von Zarovich promises Sojiro that he will keep Taiyohime safe. :c. 900 BAD :*Shigekuni Yamamoto became known as “'Genryuusai'” (元柳斎, lit. “''Original Willow's Purity''”). :**Adopted the name in honor of and the scar he got from battling his . :c. 759 BAD :*While training alone to improve her Hakuda, Taiyohime Shinoda is ambushed by an Arrancar that was drawn to her due to her unique physiology. :**On the verge of death, she is saved by a wandering Martial Arts master named Kotsuzui. :*Kotsuzui becomes Taiyohime Shinoda's mentor. :**Kotsuzui teaches her the ways of Katsujinken. :**To improve her Hakuda, Kotsuzui teaches Taiyohime Tai-Chi, Karate, and Baguazhang. :c. 750 BAD :*The Shinoda Clan is founded by Taiyohime Shinoda, Strahd von Zarovich and Marielle Schrodinger. :**Being an individual of great love and compassion, Taiyohime welcomed people from all places and backgrounds. To her, its not blood that defines family, its the bond you share with them. :c. 749 BAD :*Taking everything Taiyohime Shinoda learned from Marielle Schrodinger, Strahd von Zarovich, and Kotsuzui, she creates the Muken-Ryu (無拳流, Fist of Nothingness Style); a unique style of Hakuda used by the Shinoda clan. :c. 650 BAD :*Returning from her visit at the Shaolin Monastery in eastern Soul Society, Taiyohime Shinoda arrives at Yotsukado (四つ角, The Crossroads), a town being massacred by a group of criminals. :**A young Nobunaba Shinoda is rescued by Taiyohime and brought back to the Shinoda clan. :*After years of wandering, Kaiser finds Marielle Schrodinger and Strahd von Zarovich in Hokutan. :**Despite warnings from Strahd about the kind of man Kaiser is, Taiyohime welcomed him with open arms to the Shinoda clan. :c. 640 BAD :*Kaiser helps the Shinoda Clan members master their innate potential to command , teaching them the Quincy art of Reishi Manipulation. :**Nobunaga Shinoda becomes his apprentice. :**Kaiser embraces the peaceful ways of the Shinoda clan. :c. 450 BAD :*Saitou Shinoda is born. :c. 440 BAD :*Taiyohime Shinoda takes Saitou with her on her Musha Shugyō. :**She becomes Saitou's godmother and mentor, teaching the value of human life and the importance of family. :c. 425 BAD :*Taiyohime Shinoda and Saitou Shinoda arrive at the Ryōzanpaku Dojo. :**She performs a prayer while having a master bless Saitou with long-lasting life. :c. 375 BAD :*Filled with a desire to help others, Saitou Shinoda attends the Shin'ō Academy and is recruited to the Gotei 13 shortly after. The Kaihen Period The Kaihen Period (改廃時代, Kaihen Jidai, lit. “''Era of Change''”) is the current era of Soul Society history. The era began in 300BAD and is marked with the greatest challenges befalling the spiritual world. :c. 300 BAD :*Beginning of the conflict between Shinigami and Quincy over the extermination of the Hollow. :**The Quincys extermination of the Hollows begin to disrupt the balance of souls. :c. 280 BAD :* :**Near extinction of the Quincys. :**Kaiser's hatred for the Shinigami is renewed. :***He begins to slaughter members of his Shinoda clan in secret. :***Kaiser's training puts Nobunaga Shinoda on the brink of death every day. In order to survive as a person and species, Kaiser teaches him the Tekishaseizon (適者生存, lit. "Survival of the Fittest") philosophy. :c. 278 BAD :*Saitou Shinoda is promoted to 9th Division Captain. :c. 275 BAD :*Kaiser induces Hollowfication by forcing Nobunaga Shinoda to drink filled with Hollow Reiryoku mixed with human souls. :**Under his supervision, Kaiser stabilized his condition and successfully turned Nobunaga into a Visored. :c. 270 BAD :*Strahd von Zarovich discovers Kaiser's experimentation with Kirchenlied Spellcraft and Hollowfication. :**Strahd von Zarovich vs. Kaiser - Interrupted by Marielle Schrodinger :*Kaiser recites the Kaiser Gesang (聖帝頌歌 (カイザー・ゲザング), Kaizā Gezangu; German for "Emperor Song", Japanese for "Praise-Song of the Sacred Emperor") to Strahd von Zarovich and Marielle Schrodinger to remind them of the Quincy Legend. :**The two immediately realizes that Kaiser intends to inform Yhwach of Taiyohime Shinoda's status as an impure Quincy. :***Determined to protect Sojiro Hoshin's legacy, Strahd and Marielle chases Kaiser relentlessly for the next 200 years. :*Nobunaga Shinoda becomes the leader of the Shinoda clan, ruling the clan with a zero tolerance policy for weakness. :**Under Kaisers' orders, Nobunaga intends to raise a clan of powerful and spiritually-gifted Shinigamis to aid the Wandenreich in the Thousand-year Bloodwar. :c. 265 BAD :*Saitou Shinoda became known as Fuhenmusha (不偏武者, lit. "The Immortal Warrior"). :**He earned the reputation for having survived death countless times. :**Always putting the lives of his subordinates first, Saitou's division suffered the least casualties in the history of the Gotei 13. :*Saitou Shinoda rescues a young Daisuke Oshirodate from an enormous hollow attack in Rukongai. :**This inspires Daisuke to join the Gotei 13 and become a man like Saitou. :c. 250 BAD :*Matsunami Shinoda is born :**Due to her blindness, she is casted out of the Shinoda clan by Nobunaga Shinoda for being defective. :***Saitou Shinoda renounces his Shinoda name and raises Matsunami in Seireitei. :c. 225 BAD :*During her Musha Shogyō, Taiyohime Shinoda faced a man named Miroku, an ascetic with very little spiritual power. :**In a single legendary breath, Taiyohime was brought to her knees, and in another breath, she was defeated. :***When she awoke, she trained under the man to learn the secret of breathing. :c. 160 BAD :*Saitou Shinoda, for reasons unknown, defects from the Gotei 13. :**Daisuke Oshirodate is promoted to 9th Division Captain. :c. 110 BAD :* promoted to the Royal Guard. :**Her invention: the , was recognized as a significant contribution to Soul Society by the Soul King. :* promoted to 12th Division Captain :*Kisuke Urahara establishes the :c. 108 BAD :*Creation of the . :c. 101 BAD :* , instigated by , , and . :** . :*** , , , , , , , and are . :**Kisuke Urahara stabilizes the conditions of the hollowfied victims using the Hōgyoku. :**Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kido Corp. Captain Tessai Tsukabishi are arrested and put on trial. :*With the help of , Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi and the Hollowfied victims fled to the Human World in exile. :c. 97 BAD :*According to Quincy Legend, Yhwach regains his heartbeat. :c. 75 BAD :*Taiyohime Shinoda completes her tutelage under Miroku by creating and mastering the Muken Satorisoku-Ryu (無拳 悟り息流, lit. "Fist of Nothingness, Breath of Enlightenment Style"). :c. 35 BAD :* is killed by . :**The Shiba Clan loses their prominent status as one of the . :c. 20 BAD :*Sōsuke Aizen conducts tests in the Human World with . :* . :** becomes infected with Hollowfication in the aftermath. :*** saves Masaki Kurosaki by having Urahara bond their souls. :c. 15 BAD :*Birth of . :* becomes the first . :c. 7 BAD :*Strahd von Zarovich and Marielle Schrodinger confronts Kaiser in Silbern, in time for the next phase of Yhwach’s prophecy. :*According to Quincy Legend, Yhwach regains his intellect. :*Yhwach begins the process of recovering his powers by performing the ; siphoning the powers of all , killing them in the process or shortly after. :**Death of Masaki Kurosaki. :***Died in a battle against the after having her powers stolen by Yhwach’s Auswählen. :**Death of Strahd von Zarovich and Marielle Schrodinger. :***Had their powers willingly stolen in exchange for sparing Taiyohime Shinoda, a Shinigami-Quincy hybrid. Yhwach, out of respect and fondness for Marielle and her past services, agrees. :c. 5 BAD :*Kūgo Ginjō abandons his position and establishes . :c. 1 BAD :*Ichigo Kurosaki gains powers. :** transfers her Shinigami powers to him in order to defeat :**In the aftermath, Kisuke Urahara provides Rukia Kuchiki with a modified Gigai that (unbeknownst to her) contains the Hōgyoku. :* . :*Captain & Vice-Captain arrive to apprehend Rukia. :** . :*Rukia Kuchiki returns to Soul Society to be executed for the crime of transferring Shinigami powers to a human. :c. 0 AAD, Year of Aizen’s Defection (Beginning of the year) :* . :**Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, , and Yasutora Sado trains to save Rukia Kuchiki :**Ichigo and group enters Soul Society through the and breaks into Seireitei via Kakaku Hō (花鶴砲, Flower Crane Cannon). :**Ichigo and group battle their way through Seireitei. :**Amidst the chaos of the Invasion, Sōsuke Aizen is “murdered”. :**Ichigo Kurosaki undergoes Bankai training under the supervision of Yoruichi Shihōin. :**Day of Rukia Kuchiki’s execution. :***Rukia Kuchiki is saved by Ichigo Kurosaki before the Sōkyoku. :***The Sōkyoku is destroyed by captains and . :*** . :**The Central 46 massacre. :**Sōsuke Aizen is revealed to be alive; having orchestrated everything with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen to obtain the Hōgyoku within Rukia Kuchiki. :***Shortly after retrieving the Hōgyoku within Rukia Kuchiki, Sōsuke Aizen and his cohorts evade capture by escaping to Hueco Mundo by way of . :**Ichigo and group are acknowledged by the Gotei 13 for their efforts and return to the Human World. :c. 0 AAD, Year of Aizen’s Defection (Middle of the year) :* . :**Ichigo Kurosaki meets and learns of the . :**The and are sent to the Human world to evaluate Ichigo Kurosaki's strength. :** takes a group of five Arrancar, , , , , and , to kill any being with spiritual power in Karakura Town. :**Orihime Inoue is kidnapped by Ulquiorra Cifer during the second . :***Soul Society labels her a traitor who willingly joined Sōsuke Aizen. :* . :**Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida infiltrate Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime Inoue. :* . :**Sōsuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen, and Gin Ichimaru begin their invasion of Karakura Town. :**The Gotei 13 replace the real Karakura Town with a replica. :**The Gotei 13 confront Sōsuke Aizen and his invaders above Fake Karakura Town. :**The Visoreds enter the fray in the battle of Fake Karakura Town. :**Sōsuke Aizen dispatches Tier Harribel and challenges the entire Gotei 13 and Visored to combat. :***Sōsuke Aizen defeats Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyōraku, Sajin Komamura, Suì-Fēng, Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Love Aikawa and Lisa Yadōmaru. :** . :** . :* :**Gin Ichimaru and Sōsuke Aizen invade the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society. :**Ichigo Kurosaki trains in the to learn the . :** . :** . :***Ichigo uses the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō and defeats Aizen. :***Aizen is sealed away by Kisuke Urahara. :*Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers and becomes a normal human. :c. 1 AAD :*The Wandenreich conquers Hueco Mundo. :**Yhwach personally defeats its ruler, Tier Harribel. :c. 2 AAD (Beginning of the year) :* . :**Ichigo Kurosaki meets Kūgo Ginjō and . :**Ichigo Kurosaki trains to become a . :**Ichigo and Kūgo face off against Tsukishima and Xcution. :***Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima. :**Kūgo Ginjō betrays Ichigo Kurosaki and steals his Fullbring. :**Rukia Kuchiki arrives and restores Ichigo's Shinigami powers. :**The Gotei 13 arrives to help and face off against Xcution. :** . :***Kūgo Ginjō is killed. :c. 2 AAD (Middle of the year) :*According to Quincy Legend, Yhwach regains (the entirety of) his power. :*'The Quincy Bloodwar'. :**According to Quincy Legend, Yhwach will regain the world in Nine days. Category:Timeline